The Honesty Can Kill
by RenAfri
Summary: Kepolosan dapat menyakiti. Kejujuran bisa melukai. Ketidakpedulian dapat mematikan. Dan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu bisa membunuh. NaruSasu as usual.


**DISCLAIMER : Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing** : (maybe kinda sorta almost) NaruSasu

**Rating** : K+ (aman nyaman)

**A/N** : Sementara menulis note ini, saya kembali teringat kata-kata di manga karya Saika Kunieda, "Maret adalah bulan untuk perpisahan". Di Jepang, Maret adalah saat-saat kelulusan *sepertinya—PLAK*. Jadi ijinkan saya kembali mengenang masa-masa SMA saya, kembali mengenang masa-masa terakhir di sekolah, walau itu hanya terselip sedikit di sini. Tanpa banyak cincong, read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Honesty<strong>

_**"For you it's separating, for me it's waiting,"**_by Jaejoong

* * *

><p>Kepolosan itu kadang menyakitkan. Kejujuran itu bisa sangat melukai. Namun di atas segalanya, ketakpedulian itu bisa sangat mematikan. Uchiha Sasuke banyak belajar hal itu dari seseorang.<p>

Semuanya bermula di hari pertama taman kanak-kanak. Si ibu guru yang tak lagi dia ingat namanya menyuruh mereka dengan suara manis agar membentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang dan setiap kelompok harus terdiri dari anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan. Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang guru bisa menyuruh murid-murid mungilnya melakukan hal yang terasa sulit dipahami ketika itu. Sulit didengar lebih tepatnya, ketika kelas penuh dengan anak-anak yang menangis karena ketakutan di hari pertama mereka.

Sasuke duduk terpaku saja. Dia menganggap pose melipat tangan dengan dagu sedikit diangkat adalah pose paling keren. Dia sering melihat keluarganya melakukan itu dan Itachi-nii terlihat hebat ketika berdiri dengan pose itu. Dia yakin dia terlihat hebat saat itu sampai...

"Hai, kau sekelompok denganku, ya?" seringai jelek, mata sebiru kolam renang di belakang rumahnya, rambut kuning seperti tokoh kartun, baju sejingga jeruk yang hampir busuk, dan...yah seperti itulah kesan pertama dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Hn?"

"Kau sekelompok denganku," bukan lagi pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. Itu keputusan sepihak. "tadi katanya mesti berpasangan anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Jadi kita sekelompok."

Ya. Kepolosan bisa jadi sangat menyakitkan. Sejak itu Sasuke bersumpah bahwa satu: dia akan berlatih mengucapkan huruf "R" lebih keras lagi, dan dua: dia akan membenci segala sesuatu yang berwarna pink, seperti baju yang dipakainya hari itu. Itu semua salah Ibunya.

OoO

"Sasuke? Hah! Tidak mungkin dia teman akrabku! Kau tidak lihat tiap hari kami berkelahi, Kiba?"

Kejujuran memang bisa melukai lebih dalam dari belati. Terlebih ketika kejujuran itu diungkapkan di hadapan teman-teman sekelas dan di depan wajahmu. Mereka bukan teman akrab. Hanya dua orang yang terus saja bersaing untuk hal-hal tidak penting. Jujur memang. Tetapi rasanya tetap menyakitkan. Dan itu terjadi di suatu pagi di kelas lima sekolah dasar. Setelah itu, Sasuke tak lagi berkelahi dengan orang yang bukan teman akrabnya. Dia hanya duduk diam ketika diprovokasi anak lelaki sialan itu. Setidaknya itu bertahan selama...dua hari dua setengah jam. Dua hari kemudian, tepat di jam istirahat pertama, mereka kembali bergulat. Sasuke berhasil memukul hidung anak itu hingga berdarah. Tak pernah ada darah dalam perkelahian mereka dan darah itu cukup untuk membayar sakit hatinya. Anak lelaki itu tak bicara padanya setelah kejadian itu dan selama mereka dihukum berdiri dengan satu kaki di bawah tiang bendera. Setidaknya itu bertahan sampai sekolah usai. Sepulang sekolah, Kiba menyaksikan mereka kembali berjalan bersama ke gerbang sekolah, mengobrol seperti biasa sambil menunggu dijemput orang tua masing-masing. Yah...memang seperti itu teman yang TIDAK AKRAB, Kiba menyimpulkan.

OoO

Sasuke bersumpah dia membenci pink. Jadi, dia membenci Haruno Sakura. Rasa bencinya lebih besar ketika...

"Dia seperti bunga sakura yang mekar di awal musim semi," kakak kelas beralis tebal mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa kakak kelas aneh itu bisa duduk bersama mereka di kantin sekolah.

"Aku selalu ingin menyentuh rambutnya," Sasuke meragukan jika Gaara adalah seorang Gothic sejati. Bukankah seharusnya Gaara tak berperasaan atau sejenisnya? Dan mengapa Gaara juga bisa duduk satu meja dengannya di sini?

"Aku menyukai matanya," seringai jelek itu lagi, seringai jelek yang dimiliki oleh orang yang mampu menyatukan manusia-manusia aneh hingga mereka dapat berteman dan duduk makan bersama.

Sasuke mengerti dua hal setelah itu. Pertama, ketika memasuki masa pubertas di SMP, kau bisa jatuh cinta pada siapa saja. Kedua, kejujuran seperti itu bisa membangkitkan rasa cemburu yang tak mampu dipahami nalarnya.

"Tetapi sepertinya Sakura tak akan melihat siapapun selain Sasuke," Shikamaru menyeruput minumannya dengan suara menjijikkan.

"Yep. Kenapa kau bisa tidak menyukainya, Teme?" cemburu ada di mata biru itu.

Sasuke memilih untuk tak jujur. Jujur bukan sifatnya. Kejujuran bisa melukai. Kejujuran bisa menghancurkan apa yang sudah susah payah dibangun seseorang. Dia tidak akan pernah jujur untuk pertanyaan semacam itu. Tidak akan pernah.

OoO

Untuk pertanyaan semacam itu, Sasuke memilih untuk tak jujur dan cukup diam.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak setiap cewek yang menyatakan cinta padamu?" Kiba menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ino...Ino itu gadis yang baik. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat itu?" Shikamaru seharusnya jadi anak yang tidak peduli pada hal-hal seperti ini. Tetapi mungkin cinta dapat mengubah seseorang.

"Sakura-chan yang begitu lembut pun kau tolak, Sasuke-kun. Kau tak suka gadis yang terlalu lembut?"

Mereka seharusnya belajar sekarang di kamar Kiba. Mereka seharusnya tak membicarakan hal seperti ini ketika ujian masuk universitas dan ujian kelulusan SMA sudah di depan mata. Dan seharusnya, seharusnya senior beralis tebal ini—yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang lembut—menjadi mentor mereka, bukannya malah berkonspirasi untuk 'menyerangnya'. Terlebih lagi, "Sakura-chan yang begitu lembut"? Apa senior ini tidak pernah melihat "Sakura-chan yang begitu lembut" membanting seorang anak laki-laki di kelas Judo?

"Ayolah, teman-teman, apa kalian tidak bisa melihat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke hanya mencintai aku, Uzumaki Naruto? Kami sudah dipasangkan sejak di surga," kalimat itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang menikam benda berdenyut di dalam rongga dadanya, kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemilik suara sambil membolak-balik komik hentai milik Kiba.

Ketidakpedulian dapat mematikan. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan acuh tak acuh tak pernah menyakitkan seperti itu sebelumnya. Anak-anak yang lain hanya tertawa karena itu memang hanya lelucon. Dan Sasuke memilih diam untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu. Dia bisa membalas perkataan anak itu jika topiknya berbeda. Namun tidak untuk ini. Dia hanya takut ketika dia membuka mulut, kata-kata yang keluar hanya berisi kejujuran.

OoO

"Aku akan meneleponmu setiap akhir minggu, oke? Jangan pasang tampang sedih begitu, kau akan dapat banyak teman baru di kampus nanti,"

"Che, aku bukan anak kecil, Dobe,"

Pelukan erat di hari kelulusan SMA, tepukan di pundak, seringai jelek itu lagi, ketakpedulian itu lagi, kepolosan dan kejujuran itu lagi. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menangis untuk kesepian dan kehilangan yang menanti di depannya. Kampus berbeda, kota berbeda, pilihan hidup berbeda, masa depan berbeda. Dia akan jadi akuntan dan anak itu akan jadi fotografer—mungkin. Dia akan jadi apa yang diinginkan ayahnya dan anak itu jadi dirinya sendiri. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menangis untuk kesepian dan kehilangan yang menanti di depannya.

OoO

Dia tidak akan menangis. Dia mendapat banyak teman. Teman yang hanya sekadar teman. Tak ada yang dapat menggantikan anak—bukan—pemuda itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tidak akan menangis walau kesepian itu ada di sana, di apartemennya, di kelasnya, di setiap semester, di dunianya, di jiwanya. Kesepian yang lenyap menguap di tiap akhir minggu.

"Do you miss me, Teme?"

"Tche." dia tidak tersenyum. Dia takut ketika tersenyum, senyum itu akan jadi sebuah tawa karena rasa senang yang terlalu besar. Rasa senang yang timbul hanya karena mendengar suara pemuda itu di telepon. Dia memang sudah gila.

"So, how's your week?"

"Fine, I guess," membosankan. Dia ingin menjawab seperti itu, tetapi dia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. "how's yours? Dan kenapa kita berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris seperti ini?" Lihat? Dia memang sudah gila.

Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang telepon. Lalu pemuda itu bercerita tentang tawaran menjadi freelance photographer untuk National Geographic Magazine—yang membuatnya harus berlatih bahasa inggris lebih keras lagi, tentang kota tempat dia berkuliah, tentang anak anjing kampung yang ditemukannya di jalan dan dinamai Kyuubi, tentang semua hal tak penting yang tetap terasa menenangkan untuk didengar. Semua hal yang mampu membuatnya merasa bahwa dia tak pernah jauh dari pemuda itu. Sebentar! Sejak kapan dia jadi secengeng itu?

"Ah, gotta go, gonna talk to you again next week,"

"Okay," kenapa dia selalu terpengaruh tanpa dia sadari? Seharusnya dia cukup menjawah "Hn", 'kan? Itu ciri khasnya, 'kan?

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

Hening.

Tak ada suara.

Dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Kemudian suara tawa lelaki itu.

"Gotcha!" lalu suara khas ketika sambungan telepon ditutup.

OoO

Kepolosan itu kadang menyakitkan. Kejujuran itu bisa sangat melukai. Namun di atas segalanya, ketakpedulian itu bisa sangat mematikan. Uchiha Sasuke tahu itu. Dia belajar dari seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan khusus untuk Uzumaki Naruto, kata-kata yang dia ucapkan bisa jadi racun yang membunuh. Setidaknya untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak ingin mati muda. Dia tak ingin orang menemukannya mati karena serangan jantung. Jadi, setelah berpikir selama tiga puluh enam jam, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon lelaki itu. Dia atau Naruto yang akan mati karena serangan jantung, hanya itu pilihan yang dia punya. Dan sekali lagi, dia tak ingin mati muda. Lagipula, mereka sudah di semester enam. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan pergi jauh, lebih jauh dari yang sekarang demi menjadi wild life photographer. Afrika mungkin?

"Oi, Teme, ini bukan akhir minggu," ada suara perempuan di seberang sana. Juga suara laki-laki. Ah, dia pasti sedang bersama teman-teman barunya, pikir Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku hanya...," sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Lalu cerita kembali mengalir dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Dobe!" kenapa semuanya tak bisa berjalan lancar seperti rencananya?

"Hah?" suara lelaki itu tercekat karena rasa kagetnya.

"I love you, you know that, right?" pernyataan cinta macam apa itu?

"Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu?" dan lelaki itu tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan otaknya.

"Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" namun dia tidak ingin bercanda sekarang. Dia hanya butuh kejujuran, bukan kepolosan atau ketak pedulian. Dia butuh kejujuran tak peduli sesakit apapun itu.

"Sasuke..."

Senyap kembali merasuk. Semua suara menghilang. Detak jarum jam digital di kamarnya juga ikut menghilang.

"Ya?" dia sepertinya lupa caranya bernapas.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kau akan tetap tak peduli?" seharusnya dia bertanya, sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu? Sejak kapan kau tahu rasa suka itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta? Sejak kapan kau tahu aku mulai terbius kehadiranmu, kekonyolanmu, kejujuranmu, segala hal tentangmu? "Kau tahu dan kau tetap mengucapkan kata-kata itu hanya untuk mengejek perasaanku?"

Entah mengapa ada kesedihan yang terakumulasi menjadi sebentuk kemarahan.

"Ini seharusnya jadi happy ending, Sasuke,"

"Apa? Oh. Kau pikir ini dongeng. Kau pikir ini lelucon." dia selalu membawa mereka ke alur yang salah, ke alur yang bahkan tidak dia inginkan. Itu penyebab setiap perkelahian mereka sejak dulu. Karena dia tak tahan dengan lelucon. Karena dia ingin segala sesuatu berjalan dengan serius. Karena dia tak pernah mampu jujur.

"Aku akan ke tempatmu hari Sabtu nanti," dia tak pernah mendengar suara lelaki itu seserius ini sebelumnya. Suara itu seperti sebuah ancaman. Suara itu seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Itu bukan Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah seserius itu. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana, 'kan?"

Itu nafsu. Ada nafsu di suara itu. Eros. Dan juga amarah.

Tiba-tiba ketakutan meresap masuk ke setiap selnya. Dia menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dia membawa kisah mereka ke alur yang salah. Mengapa dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin—mungkin selama ini Naruto yang menahan diri di balik senyum dan sikap acuh tak acuhnya? Bahwa selama ini lelaki itu menyimpan kesedihan sama sepertinya? Bahwa lelaki itu menunggunya terlebih dahulu untuk jujur karena dia pun ketakutan persahabatan mereka akan hancur?

"Aku akan menunggumu," tetapi dia tidak akan jadi penakut lagi. Dia tidak akan berbohong lagi. Yang akan terjadi tetap akan terjadi. Dia tak akan melawan kali ini.

Sabtu pagi di akhir minggu itu, setelah dua belas jam perjalanan dengan kereta, lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tegap. Dan dia—Uchiha Sasuke—menyambutnya di stasiun dengan pose favoritnya, tangan terlipat di dada dan dagu sedikit terangkat. Dia hanya ingin terlihat mengintimidasi, ingin terlihat mendominasi, walau dia tahu pose itu tidak akan berhasil untuk Uzumaki Naruto—bahkan sejak di hari pertama mereka di taman kanak-kanak. Well, bukan dosa 'kan jika seseorang ingin terlihat keren?

**FINITE.**

****Jaejoong, saranghae! *sok korea-PLAK* Malam ini saya tiba-tiba menyukai lagu itu. Padahal pernah beberapa kali dengar lagunya dan saya pikir liriknya saja yang bagus. Tetapi malam ini keajaiban terjadi. Langsung ditulis dan dipublish. *tepar* Review ye, jangan pelit. Orang pelit jodohnya g cakep *dirajam*

Adios!


End file.
